


Moonlight

by xHaruka17x



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beaver Crowley, Bunny Castiel, Caught in the Act, M/M, Omega Castiel, Outside Sex, Rabbit Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean and Castiel can never find anywhere to be alone so they take a midnight picnic.Destiel Smut Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Getting Caught





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
“Take this off,” Castiel whispered as he tugged at the Alpha’s t-shirt, while continuously kissing and nipping at Dean’s jaw.  
  
The two of them worked full time while attending the local university, with much too little free time.  
  
Dean growled against his Omega’s lips as he practically yanked off his shirt over his head. Castiel’s button up shirt was flailing open between them as the Alpha kissed and licked at his lover’s exposed neck.  
  
Any time they did have, the couple tried to spend every moment together. It also didn’t help that Alpha rabbit Dean shared his apartment with his younger brother Sam as well as their sister Charlie. Despite each having their own bedrooms, privacy was a nightmare.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel moaned as he ground his hips against the Alpha’s. Dean was lying down on the blanket that he had set down. The bunny was straddling the rabbit, both grasping at each other, needing to touch and feel the other’s skin.  
  
The Omega bunny Castiel’s situation wasn’t any better. He shared his small apartment with his older brother Gabriel, who was always meddling in his life. The word privacy meant absolutely nothing to the older Novak.  
  
“Fuck… yeah,” Dean groaned, as the bunny took off his shorts, revealing all of himself to his lover’s hungry gaze, before unbuckling Dean’s jeans and pulled them down enough to free his aching cock.  
  
Dean’s siblings would always complain about the ‘noises’ that would occur whenever Castiel spent the night. Gabriel, on the other hand, would try to walk right in on them and lecture Dean about conception, condoms and the ins and outs of an Omega getting pregnant, all while Dean and Castiel would be nude and pissed off at his interruption.  
  
The rabbit bit his lower lip as the bunny sank down, taking his cock inch by inch into his wet heat. Dean took in the sight of his gorgeous lover. The only garment the Omega still wore was his opened shirt, which was half off one shoulder. Castiel’s head was tilted backwards, mouth gasping and panting as Dean filled him so fully. His dark ears trembled as he rolled his hips, clenching around the Alpha’s impressive cock.  
  
The couple had tried and succeeded having sex in Dean’s car a few times, and as thrilling as it had been, it was more uncomfortable than anything else. Renting out a motel room just to be able to be together alone was too expensive for the two struggling college students.  
  
Dean’s hands massaged and caressed his bunny’s thick thighs, loving the sight of the muscles working as Castiel started to bounce on his cock. He moaned and mewled at how good it felt. Dean groaned as he laid his head back, his long brown ears bouncing against the grass. Castiel was riding him like a goddamn horse, and Dean could only lay there as his Omega took what he wanted from him.  
  
Finally Dean had thought up an idea, and Castiel was fully on board. The couple made a small picnic with bottles of water and apple cider, grabbed two large fluffy blankets, and went out into the midnight hour.  
“A-al-alpha,” Castiel whimpered, as he made dirty little circle eights with his hips. He felt every drag of his Alpha’s cock against his much too sensitive and tender parts, and cried out every time the angle was just right, rubbing aggressively against that magical part inside of him. Dean was meeting him with fast and desperate thrusts, both enraptured with one another and the needy release they were so desperate for.  
  
  


 

Dean had driven them over to the isolated and empty park. The rabbit and bunny made their way hand in hand towards the lake’s shore, and had set things up in the grass.

“Knot me,” Castiel demanded as he dug his blunt nails into Dean's chest, thighs working hard and fast as he mewled, feeling the Alpha’s knot starting to catch on his rim. This was embarrassingly quick for both of them, but it had been too long.

They were hoping to convince Gabriel to move in with Sam and Charlie so Dean could move in with Castiel. They wanted to mate in the spring after being together for three years.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Dean panted between sloppy kisses, as they nipped and licked into each other’s mouths. He sat up slightly to wrap his arms around his bunny, teasing his fluffy tail as they kissed. They moved their hips together in rhythm just as Castiel cried out and came between them. His walls massaged and squeezed Dean’s knot so perfectly that the Alpha was barely able to manage his strangled moan as he pulsed and came inside his lover.

Coming out to the deserted park in the middle of the night had been a great idea, a bit romantic even with the lake, and the moon shining above.

The couple kissed leisurely, both still in complete bliss from their high. Neither heard someone approach until a bright light shone upon them.

Castiel shrieked and tried to cover himself with his shirt. Dean quickly grabbed the other blanket and wrapped it around them before he glared up at whomever was shining the light.

“You two do know this isn’t your bedroom, don’t you? I can arrest you for indecent exposure! Sex in public isn’t appropriate!” Both Dean and Castiel blushed furiously in shame as the old police officer growled at them, practically jumping in place at his outrage.

“We are so sorry, we will leave...” Castiel began, to appease the bristled Beta beaver cop. He gave his best pleading blue eyes, and one of his ears was bent forward bashfully, which in turn seemed to make the cop blush.

The name tag on the officer’s jacket read ‘Crowley’. “Just get out of here! Don’t ever let me catch you again!” the beaver cop growled as he marched away, murmuring things about ‘pretty bunnies’.

Dean snorted as he pulled Castiel down into a possessive kiss that left the Omega breathless. “We should get caught more often. ” Castiel giggled against him, and sealed their lips together once more.

 

**End**


End file.
